


Reactions

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: One Piece
Genre: Allergies, Anaphylaxis, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Roronoa Zoro-centric, Sick Roronoa Zoro, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: “I’m a master swordsman, which means I’m more than capable of avoiding peanuts like they’re just another enemy I’m fighting. I’ve been doing it since I was a kid,” he paused to stare at the floor. “Apparently not today.”In which Zoro reveals a secret to his crew...and the entire restaurant.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 271





	Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains anaphylaxis

It wasn’t something he felt inclined to talk about, as risky as silence was. Zoro held immense pride in his ability to ignore pain in favor of ‘mind over matter,’ and was far from shy about it. He’s claimed that he’s never been sick, only injured, that people catch colds because they let their guard down, that he can push through any physical pain while training.

But the one exception to this façade is something far out of Zoro’s control, something he’s dealt with since childhood. He knew not telling Sanji was far from a good move, especially considering they sailed quite some time before a doctor even joined their crew, but sharp eyes and stealth had kept Zoro’s secret hidden.

The crew had been docked on an island for a few days and decided to eat out at a restaurant for a change. Absolutely nothing against Sanji, just a change of pace, and the chef could use a break every once in a while. Let some other chefs deal with Luffy for a night.

With the chaos inevitable from the combination of Straw Hats and food, Zoro had been able to get away with eyeing the menu for dishes free of peanut products. The sea king meat dish had been delicious, but there was always room for dessert, so when the pies rolled around, Zoro made sure he got a large slice.

They had already given their dessert menus back, so Zoro had to rely on his own eyesight to find any traces of peanuts. He couldn’t find any, even after picking the slice apart, so he figured the light was green to dig in.

Zoro’s good eye flickered with raw panic.

It was a peanut butter crust.

Zoro scrambled to find a napkin and spit it out, manners be damned. He silently hoped with all his might that he’d luckily gotten over his allergy, and/or that he’d spit it out in time to avoid the inevitable.

Through his panic, Zoro hadn’t even noticed a blond son of a bitch glaring at him.

“Where in hell were you raised to spit out perfectly good food, let alone at the table, in front of two ladies?”

Three strikes. Zero fucks given by Zoro. “Fuck off.” The swordsman realized in horror how strained he sounded and how the mere two words amplified the funny feeling in his throat. He was going to have a reaction in front of his entire crew, the entire restaurant, and there was nothing he could do about it. Zoro’s heartrate accelerated even more when he realized his obsession with keeping this a secret meant no Epi-Pen, and if Chopper didn’t have one –

Zoro hadn’t even realized his crew were all looking at him worriedly. He heard panicked voices asking if he was okay, but they sounded muffled and far away. Zoro could feel himself growing horribly weak, his face swelling up and feeling itchy, and his throat closing off. He couldn’t breathe. This was it. _Sorry, Kuina…_

Through the black blurring his vision, Zoro made out a furry outline dumping out the contents of his bag, preparing a shot, and rushing over. He felt something sharp and precise go through his pant leg and into his skin, and his muscles relaxed as his lungs filled with air.

As the medicine worked its way around, Zoro came to, and looked up wearily to see _everyone _staring at him – his crew, the other customers, even the waiters had stopped to view the scene. No one was moving, only watching with wide eyes.

As humiliated as he was, Zoro found it in him to be grateful beyond words at Chopper’s preparedness and quick-thinking. If Chopper hadn’t been there –

“Was it the peanuts in the pie?” The reindeer whispered into Zoro’s ear as to not embarrass him further.

The swordsman weakly nodded, glancing around the table. Luffy looked about ready to cry, Franky was already crying, Brook was frowning (that is, if he had a mouth!), even Nami and Robin showed signs of distress, and Sanji…he had his head in hands, sporting an expression of concern masked by confusion.

“He’s gonna be okay,” Chopper said gently to his crew. “He had anaphylaxis, an allergic reaction to peanuts. We need to get him back to the ship so I can further treat him.”

Zoro couldn't believe this was actually unfolding in front of him. He’d rather chop his arms off than do the walk of shame to get medical treatment (and as a swordsman that’s saying a lot!), but not doing so would have worse consequences…God. He was the Roranoa Zoro, the renowned and equally as feared Pirate Hunter, defeated by a legume. Anyone that wanted reward money could just get him in contact with a peanut and that would be it. Why bother with a fight? If word got out -

No one knew quite what to say, only stiffly getting up to leave. Nami left out the Beries for the meal without stopping to negotiate the price, and everyone headed out behind Chopper and Zoro.

When they got back to the ship, Chopper brought Zoro to the med bay and started an IV to pump more epinephrine through his system. He also gave the swordsman an inhaler of steroids to help with his breathing.

Zoro was miserable, and not only from the reaction.

Chopper looked up with those gigantic eyes filled with both worry, confusion, and disappointment. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Zoro cleared his throat and gave his voice a try. He didn’t bother to make eye contact. “It wasn’t worth mentioning.”

“Not worth mentioning?” Chopper literally threw his hooves into the air. “Do you have any idea what could’ve happened if I didn’t happen to have an Epi-pen in my bag, let alone if I hadn’t even brought my bag with us to begin with?”

“I do,” Came a quiet, strained voice. “You think I’m an idiot?”

“Yes,” The doctor could be timid with certain crewmembers at certain times (read: Nami), but when it came to health, his expertise outshone any fear attempting to pull him away from doing his job. “You’re an idiot for not telling us.”

Very taken back by that comment, Zoro let his expression soften a bit. If Chopper was going to speak the truth, then he might as well do the same thing. His secret was out, anyway. “I’m a master swordsman, which means I’m more than capable of avoiding peanuts like they’re just another enemy I’m fighting. I’ve been doing it since I was a kid,” he paused to stare at the floor. “Apparently not today.”

“But why do you feel like you need to hide it? It’s not like we’re gonna judge you. I’m sure Sanji’s hurt that he _didn’t _know. He’s our _chef_.”

Zoro stared daggers. “Isn’t it obvious? I have a high bounty. My face is everywhere. If word gets out that _this_ is all it takes to bring me down…”

“I understand,” Chopper said genuinely, this time giving a tentative smile. “But we’re your nakama. We’re not going to take your head for something like this.”

Zoro used the inhaler again to avoid having to formulate a response.


End file.
